Will It Ever End?
by NekoKittyKat
Summary: It's coming, and with it will come betrayl, death, and a new world. SLASH! L/S *dances* Goes w/ Crimson Windows to the Soul and Truth be Told. R for language, sexual content, violence, but most of this will be later on. (Like next chapter)


Irene closed her eyes even though she was blind to the world around her, but not the one ahead of her. Through the open window she could hear the rustle of the breeze through the cherry blossoms in the front yard. The scent of spring flowed through the house like a river into the ocean reminding the mutant of the on coming spring and how she'd lose Keith, Jordan, Lance, and Scott to college and the world outside of Bayville. Not that Bayville was the best place for them but it was safe, or as safe as they could be. They had to leave though; great things were in their future.  
  
"And terrible things," Destiny whispered to herself. It was coming and she saw pain and death and if what she saw could not be altered she saw herself losing more than those four boys. "God help us all."  
  
"Irene, we're home," Keith threw his keys on the table and gave his 'foster mother' a kiss on the cheek, "we brought a pizza home, Lance and Scott are going to the movies, Angela has cheerleading practice, and T is studying for finals with some friends. Why do you look so disturbed, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Keith, I was just thinking." She could sense that the electrically enhance mutant was not convinced but left her alone anyway as was his nature. She let him be worried and simply continued on. "Raven found a few mutants who need homes, apparently mutant haters are getting more confident and burned down several houses with known mutants in them. Make sure I tell Lance and Scott to cut it out while the new ones are here, some might not be as… open minded."  
  
"Hell, I'm not as open minded yet I got use to them."  
  
"Now I know you don't mean that, and watch your mouth."  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, anyway I'm just saying… I don't know what I'm saying." There was a moment of silence before Irene chuckled.  
  
"I need you to pick them up at the airport, Raven sent them on a commercial flight for safety. There are three, Nelly Flash, Tessa Montgilry, and Jake Garelth. There are pictures of them on the table." She motioned in the direction of the pictures and waited before going on for Keith to pick them up and examine them. The three glossy photos each had a picture of a different kid. The first was a young looking girl with dark brown hair and green eyes and a freckled face, the second was a girl who seemed to be a senior or junior with blonde hair highlighted with red, and the third was a lanky boy with short, dark brown hair and what appeared to be a minor acne problem. "You'll go to the airport tonight at seven and you'll be looking for the 'Davison' kids, Raven doesn't want them to fall into Magneto's and Xavier's hands."  
  
"Why? What are their powers?" Keith pocketed the pictures and looked at the clock, he had two hours.  
  
"Jewels will be going with you in case one of them loses control. Tessa is a pyrokenetic, self igniting, levitator and from what I've heard has the best control over her powers, Jake is a metallic and also has control, but Nelly is still learning and has little control over her powers."  
  
"What does she do?"  
  
"She's a dream seer and manipulator. She is the main priority to get because the mind has so much control over the body even in dreams that Raven and I suspect Xavier and Magneto would use her to kill their enemy's in their sleep."  
  
"Sounds like the evil mutants we all know and love." Keith rolled his eyes voice dripping with sarcasm. "So Jewels is the only one going with me?"  
  
"Todd will be going to if he wants to, I think it'd help them feel welcomed if a younger mutant is also there that isn't as threatening."  
  
Keith chuckled and smirked cocking his head to the side, "Me? Threatening? Pa-shaw! I'm going to go shower before dinner, Pietro will be in as soon as Lily forgives him for picking her flowers, and Mak and the others are around here somewhere." Out the window a blurry streaky of color went by followed by the sound of something falling. "That's if you need anything though."  
  
"Alright, but now I better go make sure Lily doesn't injure Pietro." With such a serious time approaching them they could use all the help they could get and concentrating on maiming the enemy not their own teammates.  
  
…Bayville Airport, 7:20 PM…  
  
Tessa Montgilry stepped into the airport and looked around for someone holding a sign that said "Davisons" as she had been instructed to. She felt a hand grab the back of her jacket and turned her head to see Nelly looking up at her with vibrant green eyes. "What is it?"  
  
The fourteen-year-old who never said anymore than two words at a time pointed to her left through the crowd. "There." She then pointed in front of them. "Problem."  
  
Tessa looked back and forth between the two signs, both said "Davisons" she immediately went defensive wondering which one was the imposter and what they wanted. The fire within her created a heat pulsing through her veins and recognizing the more harmful threat of becoming a living torch she forced herself to calm down and wait to see who approached them first. The first group pointed to consisted of a red head, dark skinned boy with bleached hair, and a brown haired girl with skunk stripes. The second was a boy crouching who looked like he needed a bath, an older teen with yellow bangs and rubber gloves, and a girl wearing blue shades.  
  
"What do we do?" Jake asked looking around.  
  
"I'll go over to them," she pointed to the less friendly looking ones, "you to them, Nelly, stay here." Jake nodded and started to walk toward the X-men but stopped as the girl with the stripes shook her head when she knew the other's weren't watching and mouthed 'no'. It was too late to go back as the red head spotted him, smiled and walked over.  
  
"Hello, you must be Jake," she put out her hand and the mutant took it motioning for Nelly to get away with his hand behind his back.  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
"Jean Grey, hm… the Professor said there would be two other's with you."  
  
The rest of the airport was oblivious as at the speed of light a girl with blue shades ran up next to the sophomore. Jewels lowered her shades and looked at Jean over the top of them. "Oh, come on, you really think I'd come defenseless? Now get away from him."  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're doing here but…" Jean stopped as Jake stepped back so he was behind Jewels as Electro, Toad, and Tessa joined them.  
  
"We're going with them," Tessa instructed firmly glaring at the tall red head, "Nelly, we're over here!" She called out to the girl who immediately took the permission to go over where she felt safer. "I'm Tessa Montgilry," she turned to Keith who was next to her and shook his hand, "this is Jake Garelth and Nelly Flash, could you take us home now? It was a long flight."  
  
Jewels smirked at Jean. See ya, Red, oh, and if you were wondering Scott is doing just peachy. She smiled at Rogue and gave her a quick mental thank you before following Keith, Todd, and the three newbies away from the gate and to the parking lot.  
  
…11009 W. Meadow lane, Bayville New York…  
  
Mystique sat in the chair across the table from Irene holding a cup of tea in both her hands deep in plotting and evaluating. "I hadn't expected this to be coming anytime soon, Irene," the blue mutants calm, smooth voice remarked in a low tone so that none of the residence could over hear, "I'll have to work extra quickly to find the three new ones homes, they never were asked to get in the middle of this."  
  
"Cami didn't know what you were getting her into."  
  
"Yes, but anytime she wants she can go… I already have a family that'd be willing to accept her and Lance, not that he would leave Scott. All these things happening, you can't tell me you saw them?"  
  
"I did see them, but I only found a few important enough to mention to you," Irene retorted with a slight grin playing on her lips.  
  
"I guess that's fair enough. You tell me the dangerous things and let me practically die when I find out that the voted most likely to kill a teammate by accident during battle is dating the leader of the rival group and just on the spur of the moment three of my oldest boys go to save said rival leader from his insane mind controlling puppeteer." Destiny didn't get a chance to respond as the front door opened and Todd made sure everyone in the house knew he was home.  
  
"Strange," Nelly remarked as she watched the amphibious boy hop up the stairs and pounce onto Fred.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have stopped for soda," Jewels mumbled giving Keith a side-glance. "But did you listen to me?"  
  
"Ah, shut up, how was I suppose to know you could get hyped up on Sprite."  
  
Mystique got up from the table and set her cup down striding to the main room where the three new mutants stood looking rather perplexed and slightly dazed from being in a car with Toad on a sugar high. "I guarantee you he's not always like that. Must just be excited."  
  
"You weren't the one playing I spy with him," Jake muttered setting his bags down. Knowing he was safe here and having a strain throughout his body from holding his power in so long he let his features shift from an average teenage boy to a silver form of an average teenage boy that glittered in the light. The form melted and the silver ooze flowed over the floor and then back to the original spot and forming back into Jake. "Oh god, that feels so much better."  
  
"That was a nice demonstration of your power, Metallic."  
  
"Metallic?"  
  
"She likes giving us all code names," Jewels explained using Jean's stolen powers to call the rest of her housemates to meet the new comers. "I'm code named Mimic, and Keith is code named Electro."  
  
"Damn it, Jewels, you scared the crap out of us," Lance growled straighten his shirt as he came out of the den (also known now as Scott's room) and tried to smooth his hair a little but failing miserably. "Can't you yell like a normal person?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Jewels laughed and ducked a swing from the annoyed earth shaker before he gave up and put an arm absently over Scott's shoulders but quickly amended himself when Mystique gave him a death glare.  
  
"This is Avalanche and Cyclops, or Lance and Scott. They're a couple of our more… colorful personalities."  
  
"I wasn't aware anyone was coming," Scott remarked holding his hand out for Jake, Tessa, or Nelly to shake. "Always like to see knew faces, though."  
  
"It's nice to meet you two," Tessa, being of an upper class family, but always rebellious to them, took his hand, shook it firmly, and smiled sweetly. "And may I say nice glasses."  
  
"Uh… thank you."  
  
"Don't be too flattered, Bert," Keith piped up, "she also said I had nice gloves."  
  
"Keith," Mystique turned her death glare on him and he immediately shut his mouth, "thank you, Jewels get everyone in here as soon as you can." The copycat nodded and sped away in a blur as Mystique gestured toward the living room. "Please, come sit down. You must be tired."  
  
"It was a pretty easy flight, a bit nerve wracking though," Tessa sat down on the couch, Jake practically fell onto the couch and Nelly stayed standing leaning against the wall. "I kept thinking someone had…"  
  
"We all think that in the back of our minds," Scott assured her sitting next to her, "that something is going to happen to us or someone we love," no one caught his glance over to his boyfriend, "it's pretty safe here though."  
  
"That would be why we came," Jake put in as Todd rejoined them with Fred, Angela, and Calvin.  
  
"Todd, man, settle down," Calvin pushed his friend away from him as the sugar high boy continued to hop around.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit happy!"  
  
"A bit?" Calvin snorted with laughter hitting Todd in the back of the head, "Now knock it off before I sick the electric can opener on you."  
  
"Can opener?" Nelly asked blinking in her confusion.  
  
"Oh, the new people," Calvin beamed and took Nelly's hand and kissed it giving a bow and grinning impishly at her, "I'm Calvin, code named Techno, master of all things electronic!"  
  
"You are not a 'master' you're a manipulator, yo," Todd corrected with a grin as Calvin made a swipe for his head.  
  
"Nelly," the girl replied with a small smile, "dream manipulator."  
  
Mystique rolled her eyes as Calvin went back to the girl and took her hand again before Todd tackled him. "Toad, behave yourself or I swear to God that I'll…"  
  
"It's ok, boss lady," Todd immediately sat down and did his best to look innocent.  
  
"Thank you, since the other's seem to be taking a while why don't you just meet them at breakfast? Angela," the blue lady motioned for the living fairy to come over to her, "could you show Tessa and Nelly where they'll be staying?"  
  
"Sure," Angela replied in her normally chipper attitude, "come on."  
  
"Jake," Mystique turned her yellow eyes to the boy, "you'll be staying in Lance's room and Lance you'll be rooming with Scott… against my better judgement of course."  
  
"I promise not to cause Shades any problems," Lance replied with a smirk.  
  
"There better not be or you're the one getting a cot in the living room," Irene warned. "Understand?"  
  
"Loud and clear, ma'am." Irene wondered why she didn't believe him but dismissed it. It was good the den had a lock!  
  
…Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters…  
  
"How could you send three flunkies after them?" Magneto asked turning on Xavier, "Victory depended on having the dream manipulator and pyrokenetic. One of our trump cards could easily be defeated by the pyro because she is immune to flames."  
  
"Perhaps if you had just abducted the plane as I suggested…"  
  
"Well that doesn't make us seem like the good guys now does it?" Magneto's features were shadowed by the dim light and he grinned evily bringing up a holographic image of his son, "I think we can still… amend the mistakes. If we can get an, shall we call it, inside agent?"  
  
"What makes you think Pietro will betray his friends?"  
  
Magneto turned and got that glint in his eyes that made you know he had an evil… EVIL plot running through his head. "With motivation he will, just make sure that tonight Avalanche's young sister has the nightmare of her life, and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
  
  
A/N: Duh, duh DUN! I know, lots and lots of originals but oh well! I didn't get to see day of reckoning but have read all the summaries I can find (but am still lost) so I guess this is a kind of remake my version thing. Oh, and Keith called Scott Bert because Bert and Ernie… you know, it just seemed like something he would do. Um… same disclaimer as always (I own nothing except my OCs) and please review! Please, please, PLEASE!!!!! 


End file.
